


宝宝霜

by Saisons4z



Category: Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saisons4z/pseuds/Saisons4z
Summary: 激情速打，售完截止码字一时爽，修文火葬场文章已修，姐妹们请
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 42





	宝宝霜

“mew过来搽脸了，你不是说最近越来越干燥脸上都快干的起皮了才买的这些东西吗。”gulf坐在床上伸手把床头柜上mew刚买的的瓶瓶罐罐扔在被子上，一个个的拿起看着背后密密麻麻的英语分辨应该先抹哪一个。

“马上，等我刷完牙就来。”

“你这儿都什么跟什么，你不知道我英语不好吗？看都看不懂。”

“你倒出来看看就知道了，步骤不重要，你大概抹上就行。”

“算了，等你来自己看，我看不懂，你买这么多难道不是因为一套用会更好，如果不是，我还不如直接涂我的宝宝霜。”

mew走出浴室，穿着的浴袍挂在身上腰间的绳子只是虚晃的缠在一起，条形布料在他坐上床抱住gulf的时候就松开了，露出的胸肌上还挂着没被毛巾吸走的水珠，“那你就涂啊，你本来就是我的宝宝...”

mew没想到自己话还没说完，脸上就被抹了一堆不明物体，黏糊糊的，散发着一股草药清香，还挺好闻。看到眼前人笑得狡黠，眉眼弯弯，满是恶作剧成功后的喜悦，伸手一摸把脸上的乳液全部涂到了对方的脸上。

“嗷，给你说我还有。”

gulf说完就又把瓶子里的乳液挤出，准备又一轮攻击的添加弹药，却被mew先下手为强抓住了手腕压了上来，两人就扭打着直到在床上滚到一起。

gulf坐在mew身上一脸成功的微笑落在mew眼里全是诱惑，运动后的双颊泛红，睡衣衣角叠起露出腰腹，坐在自己腹肌上不自觉的摩擦着某个地方，猛的起身含住了殷红的双唇。

舌尖在口中翻江倒海，gulf愣了一愣，随着本能跟了去，双舌在两人的口中搅动起春水，两人的身体都有些躁动。

不自主的扶上了mew的胸膛向后推动，直至浴袍大开落下垮在手臂上垒起褶皱，手臂靠在mew耳边交叉扶上肩头，忘我的吻着。

mew感觉到gulf的动情，睁眼看到对方的潮红早已爬上了双颊，将舌头退了回来，拉出的银丝在唇边挂断，沿着下颚吻了下去，遇到衣物后，摊手将自己的浴袍一脱伸手将对方的睡衣一捞，两人最终赤裸相对。

在胸前留下一堆暧昧的痕迹后，mew很满意的一咬听到身上人叫的像只猫，挠的人心痒痒，又吻上让自己精虫上脑的罪魁祸首，伸手摸到了一旁的面霜，扭开抹了一堆，拉下了gulf的睡裤手指抵了上去。

突如其来的动作和冷空气惊的gulf想要叫出声来，却被舌头压了回去，只在喉间回荡。手指在后穴里搅动，痛里带着爽，有些刺激，gulf扶伤了自己肿胀的分身想要自己舒缓，让自己不那么胀痛，却被mew抓住了手，在他耳边说：“我教你。”然后带着gulf的手在分身上上下滑动，手指交叉接触面变得更大，mew的手捏的有些紧，指甲偶尔的摩擦惊起娇喘，舌头缠上了耳廓。

gulf根本没有注意到耳朵的神经传递出来痒痒的信息，满脑子都是下身前后的充实淫欲，手掌在mew后颈滑动直至埋入发丝，发丝凉凉的擦过指尖发根还有些润。

刚听到mew说：“乖，过来躺下，我去找安全套。”手指便离开了温暖的后穴，穴肉不知羞耻的还收缩着像是在挽留，身前分身好像也降了几度，突如其来的空虚笼罩了gulf，gulf听见自己过于沙哑夹杂着情欲的说：“不用，但你做的你负责。”

mew眉毛一挑，笑得宠溺，“好，我会的，谁叫你是我的宝宝。”单手扶上自己早已胀的发痛的阴茎对着穴口靠了上去，温软潮湿的后穴还有些紧，欲拒还迎的想把插入的异物挤出，却不敌主人的意愿慢慢将肉棒吞了个完全。

gulf夹着mew精瘦的腰，揽着mew的脖颈，嘴唇找到对方的家后，慢慢摇动起来，两个人的唾液混在一起，汗水融在一起，下身粘在一起，他们合为一体。

mew看到gulf仰着头露出漂亮的弧线，脖间的喉结更加突显，咬了上去，细细的啃啮着，又用舌头一遍一遍的安抚，一只手扶着gulf的腰反复摇着，一只手握住对方的欲望纾解着。

突然撞上的软肉，让gulf口中又一次溢出了黏腻的喘气，mew对着那个地方反复冲撞，臀肉像是平静的水面被投入石子荡起波纹，怀中人在他手的上下摩擦中泻了出来，溅的两人胸膛满是淫液。gulf缓了一缓，低头看着同样满眼情欲的人儿，额头前的头发一缕一缕或晃动或贴着，也不知道是洗澡后没干还是被欲望打湿，说，“我自己来。”语音刚落便拉住了mew的手把在自己腰间，流连于mew的头顶、额头、眉间、鼻梁，细细的吻着，自己前后慢慢动了起来，笑得像是未尽人事的天使，身体却被mew插入做着恶魔的把戏。

抬眼看着这幅画有些刺眼，忍住想要抓住主动权的冲动，任由gulf在自己身上不紧不慢的摇着，碰到软肉后，全身一震很是可爱，贝齿咬着下唇，双眼迷离不敢看他，脸颊潮红蔓延至耳尖，手压着他肩膀指甲有些长掐的有点痛，mew吻上了胸上的绯红，将挂在肌肤上的白浊一一吞下。

gulf伸手推了推，“脏。”

“不脏。”继续舔舐着每一片潮红，舌头擦过皮肤表层带起小丘，最后含上了粉色的山峰，舌尖打着圈，随着口中人的晃动牙齿不小心磨着嫩肉，激起颤动。

不知过了多久，可能也没多久，gulf动作越来越慢，幅度越来越小，累成了一滩春水，毛茸茸的脑袋抵着mew沙哑着带了点撒娇说：“怎么这么累，还没完。”

mew笑着掌握了主动权，双手把紧了怀中人的腰，开始大开大合，阴茎在后穴上下插着，搅动软肉穴口开的更大，每一次进入都争先恐后的将不速之客围住，撞上前列腺带来的快感将gulf淹没，口中的呻吟软软的被撞散，后穴本能的缩紧将肉棒绞的更紧，靠在mew的腰间的双脚止不住的颤抖带着痉挛，性事迎来高潮，烫的惊人的精液全部浇在了怀中人的体内，gulf垮了下来靠在mew怀里，双手搂紧脖子，双脚环住腰腹，性器抬头抵着小腹，脑袋倚在肩膀上，将所有重量都挂了上去，像个衣来张手饭来张口的大小孩儿腻在怀中一动不动。

又在耍赖了。 

mew伸手揉乱小孩儿的头，架着gulf的双腿让他夹好，托着怀中人的软肉，下体结合处一片泥泞，看了一眼床下撒了大半的面霜，大步跨过时精液滴在上面混成一团，湿哒哒地走向浴室。

看来要重新买了。


End file.
